


Hot Mess

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [13]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ahegao, Anxiety, Condoms, Doggy Style, F/M, Flatiron Position, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: An adventurous young couple learns just how right they were to be nervous about their plans for the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by one of my Patrons.

“Tonight’s going to be a good night,” Chie said, smirking to herself as she liberally applied a layer (or two) of gloss to her lips. With a cocked eyebrow, she smacked them together, tilting her head so she could admire her sultry visage from all angles. The warm tingle of lust spreading throughout her most sensitive of areas, her smug expression settled into a more seductive state. “I can feel it.”

From her left came a loud exhale. “Keep eyeing your reflection like that and she will want to fuck you,” the perpetrator said.

Sucking her teeth, Chie hesitated a moment, her proud disposition faltering somewhat as she carefully considered how she would deflate the tension in the room before it worsened. With no easy solution revealing itself to her during the passage of that unit of time, she clenched her teeth and shifted her gaze to the mirrored image beside her of Yukiko’s frozen form. “Hey. What’s wrong?” 

The brunette sighed, her mascara wand hovering just over the crest of her cheek. “I’m… not so sure about this.”

“But you’re beautiful,” the dolled up tomboy said, running her lower lip along the cut of her teeth, her tongue rolling close behind. 

Her companion’s facial features quickly cycled through expressions of surprise, embarrassment and incredulity. “That is not even _remotely_ what I meant.”

“So?” Chie smiled, fully turning towards her, leaning back against the counter and extending her foot out to brush against her ankle. “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Yukiko’s dark eyes unblinkingly gazed at her through the reflective surface. “That’s not going to work.”

“Why not?” The smug woman licked her canines, rubbing her boot against the brunette’s leg more insistently. “I’m always right, especially about _you_.” The glare she received in response made her chuckle. “You’re annoyed, because you know I am, and you can’t _stand_ it.”

While her companion was indeed quite visibly irritated, clearly struggling to contain the urge to bat the brazen foot away, she remained still, simply staring at Chie. Her chilly demeanor _may_ have caused an itch of discomfort on the nape of the tomboy’s neck, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let it show, instead sinking into a more relaxed posture while continuing to stroke her boot with her heel.

Yukiko finally let her hand drop to the sink, flaring her nostrils. “And you wonder why you’ve been sleeping on the couch for the past few days,” she said under her breath.

Her lover rolled her eyes. “Sure, it has _nothing_ to do with how I wore that sweet ass out with orgasm after brain-melting orgasm Monday night; you _totally_ didn’t have any trouble walking the next morning.” She snorted, her smirk growing ever more sly. Risking the possible harm to her person, she embraced the severe woman, holding her gaze at a close distance. “It is okay, babycakes. If you want to back out, we can. I won’t make you do something you don’t want to.”

Amagi’s arms hung at her sides, her girlfriend’s shift towards sincere compassion placating her in that way only she could manage. She radiated warmth that encompassed her, making the red winter coat she had selected from her wardrobe to wear for the reception of their expected visitors feel too hot. She and Satonaka both loved the top for exuding a suggestive elegance when she wore it, but were well aware that, if the proceedings progressed as they were expected to, she wouldn’t be sporting it for very long. Though the tomboy’s attire was less cumbersome, she too had been expending excessive energy on her appearance, carefully applying dynamic, blue eyeshadow and having frosted her brown locks. She was _even more_ stunning than usual, dishearteningly so.

Yukiko sighed. “It’s just... it is so much preparation, too much. This is supposed to be carefree, casual.”

Chie’s brow raised. “I mean, this is going to be _quite_ casual. We are probably going to yearn for formality when this night is through.”

“I know, hun. You’re right, I guess. I just…”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I am not having second thoughts; I am actually really excited.”

Feeling the way her lover’s arms twitched around her and her pulse hammered against her bosom, Yukiko could tell that she was telling the truth. “Well, I mean, if you are really okay with it, as long as we are doing this together, I want it.”

Chie chuckled, pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s, tasting her tongue. They held each other as they kissed, languidly squeezing and caressing each other’s forms, breaking only when they heard the knock at the suite’s front door. The expression on the tomboy’s face was mischievous, the smears of their contrasting glosses adding to it a touch of lewdness. “ _We’re_ too much. Our new friends won’t be able to handle us.”

That final comment stuck out in their minds, Satonaka’s cocksure words echoing in their ears, haunting them for the rest of the night. They had approached the hotel rendezvous with arrogance, underestimating the virility of their chosen partners. What they knew of male sexuality before meeting these guys in this hotel room was that men typically thrusted enthusiastically until they ejaculated and then that was that. In their hungry search for new ways to entertain themselves and each other, they neglected to better inform themselves about the backgrounds of these lads. Had they done so, they would have learned of their reputation.

The lovers discovered through hard, rapid fucking that _they_ were the hapless toys ripe for aggressive use. Their new friends had brought with them two long, thick sausages and two packages of magnums, openly presenting what they had to offer to the stunned women. In their awed state, the couple stumbled through their greetings and were easily pressed to strip to their lingerie, ungracefully yielding to pressure. Their visitors had them on their backs and filled with cock within three minutes of answering the door.

In the hours that followed, they learned the reason for the excessive amount of condoms and the lads’ insistence that their undergarments remain on, even as the sweat and baby oil soaked every inch of their bodies. Each time he came, the freshly spent man would slide off his rubber and tie it off around the garter belt or bra straps of the woman beneath him before snapping a new one into place around his girth and plunging back into her. Chie and Yukiko were nearly constantly packed with man meat, their cunts stretching to accommodate the sizes of their partners and then reflexively gripping, squeezing them to derive their own pleasure from the encounter.

Battered and skewered, impaled and hammered, the lovers were quickly sent over the edge, remaining in that state of lewd nirvana as they were fucked, their bounties of filled johnnies bouncing against their bodies, the contents within noisily sloshing around. Their eyes were rolled back in their heads and their mouths hung agape, stupidly blissful expressions on their faces. The couple moaned and shrieked constantly, a perverted cacophony that was mitigated only when the man plowing Yukiko flipped her over and resumed working himself inside her prone body. Her broad chest flopped against the mattress, providing slapping sounds complementary to the squelching and flatulence of colliding pelvises.

While she was muffled, Chie only grew louder, her back arching and her bosom jiggling free of the drenched cloth encasing it, swinging her accumulated condoms around. The rubbers clapped against her skin, leaking seminal fluid down her torso, a sensation so dirty that it divided her attention when the lads announced that they had expended the last of the magnums. Sure, she wasn’t in a state of mind to argue with them when they added that they were just going to have to bareback her and her girlfriend from then on, but she would have at least had time to feel her heart sink before the feeling of naked flesh entering her sent her back into oblivion.

His hand were on her, pushing her down into the bed and caressing her filthy frame, smearing his seed across it. He slid cummy fingers into her mouth, making her taste what his cock would be pumping into her before long. She violently shook, her climax seizing her whole body. The intensity of it momentarily shocked Yukiko out of her haze, affording her enough lucidity of thought to realize the state she and her lover were in and how right that luscious tomboy had been. This was easily the most _casual_ sex they’d had in years. And, as her partner nutted in her from behind, nearly knocking her off her hands and knees, she watched as Chie’s partner slamming his hips down into her upturned ass, his shaft twitching as he plastered her insides.

The rutting continued from there, harder and deeper, showing Satonaka and Amagi that they really were too much.


End file.
